A. Field of Invention
This invention describes a device that converts an ordinary wet/dry utility vacuum into a walk behind upright vacuum tool.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to use a wet/dry vacuum to clean various areas of a house or business. Typically wet/dry vacuums include rollers that allow the device to be rolled along behind the operator during use. This may require the operator to kneel down, for example, if they are cleaning an area of the floor.
What is needed is a universal cart for placing a wet/dry vacuum on that allows the wet/dry vacuum to be used as an upright walk behind cleaning device.